Home
(This page is about the British band. For the American band of the same name, see Home(2)). Home was a British rock band during the 70's formed by Cliff Williams and Laurie Wisefield in 1970 after their first group together, 'Sugar', split. They teamed up with guitarist and vocalist Mick Stubbs and drummer Mick Cook. They signed to CBS Records in 1971 and released their first album, Pause for a Hoarse Horse, in August. They started touring in November when they supported Led Zeppelin at the second Electric Magic Show at the Wembley Empire Pool. From then on, they opened for groups such as Argent, The Jeff Beck Group, and The Faces. In September of the same year, they went into the studio again to record the Home album. The LP reached number 41 in the UK Albums Chart. Home went on to support Mott the Hoople's UK tour at London's Rainbow Theatre on 14 & 15 October 1972. In March 1973, the group did two shows opening for glam rock band Slade at Empire Pool Wembley . Then in July they released the concept album The Alchemist. The band said it was inspired by the novel Dawn of Magic by Louis Pauwels. After member Stubbs left the band, they toured the United States as a backing band for Al Stewart from May to June in 1974. A fourth Home album was recorded, but never released. After that the group split. Links to Peel In the DeeJay And Radio Monthly, published on December 1972, Peel proclaimed Home's self titled album as one of the four best albums of the month: "It's not easy out of the mounds of LPs released each week to pick four that you'd like other people to know about. For that reason I've chosen four that you might have overlooked because they are not by currently fashionable musicians. The last of the four is by one of those bands who have done more than their fair share of paying their dues on the motorways and in grubby clubs without ever really breaking through. It can only be a matter of time though, because Home are one of the best bands in the country and guitarist Mick Stubbs writes songs which hang in your head for ever after. There's a song on this LP called "Knave" and it makes me feel good whenever I sing it to myself - and I can't sing worth a damn. So whenever I play the LP I have to have a nurse in attendance - at least that's my story. It could easily have the same effect on you if you get hold of the LP." The band did five sessions for Peel's show, before disbanding in 1974. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1971-10-04. Broadcast: 03 November 1971. Repeated: 15 December 1971 *Tramp / The Idol / Mother / In My Time 2. Recorded: 1972-05-09. Broadcast: 23 May 1972. Repeated: 18 July 1972 *Rise Up / Red-E-Lewis And The Red Caps / Baby Friend Of Mine 3. Recorded: 1972-06-28. Broadcast: 28 July 1972. Repeated: 08 September 1972 ("Knave" not played), 19 October 1972 *Shady Lady / Baby Friend Of Mine / Knave / How Would It Feel? 4. Recorded: 1973-03-26. Broadcast: 29 March 1973. Repeated: 03 May 1973 *Dreamer / I Like What You Do To Me / How Would It Feel? 5. Recorded: 1973-10-22. Broadcast: 01 November 1973. Repeated: 06 December 1973 *Red-E-Lewis And The Red Caps / Dreamer / Excerpt From The Alchemist Other Shows Played ;1972 *29 September 1972: Fancy Lady, Hollywood Child (LP - Home) CBS See Also * DeeJay And Radio Monthly External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists